With One on Top
by Mable
Summary: A simple accident leads Nine and One into a very awkward and confusing position. Feeling strange about the incident, Nine decides to confront One to find out what happened, the answer isn't what he expected. 1x9


**Mable: Finally! Able to upload again! My computer is gone, still haven't gotten a new one, and I have to borrow another computer just to post this. I actually wrote this a while back to be in a series of oneshots. I just decided to post them separately instead of putting them together. Past that, I'd like to thank xXBroken-Wings-ForeverXx and 27's Fury for putting up with my computer problems. I will warn that this is a relatively short and quick oneshot, but I did put effort into it. I don't own **_**9, **_**but I wish I owned Five. ^-^ Enjoy!**

* * *

_**With One on top**_

"Are you listening to me?" Nine jumped at the sudden voice as his mind dropped out of the daze it had wandered into. He had been getting a scolding from One after he and Five had went out into the Emptiness without saying they were leaving. By time they got back, they were faced with the very angered leader who commanded them to stand before the throne of the new sanctuary, so he could begin his long rant on everything the two did to agitate him. At first Nine had been just like Five, nodding every few seconds and listening carefully so that they could quickly get through the lecture without more added on, until Nine's mind wandered and he began to daydream. His optics slowly moved to the corner as he thought of what they had done outside, what they had seen in the Emptiness earlier.

One had obviously seen him doing this and Nine was no regretting being born. "What did I just say?" He demanded as he stood from his cushioned throne and glared down at the younger. Being on the steps to his throne he stood much taller than Nine and it was quite intimidating. "You said…" The burlap skinned Stitchpunk flipped through his memory for an answer, "You were saying that we shouldn't go outside without telling you." He attempted and glanced over at Five for an answer, receiving a small shake his head, causing Nine to turn cold. He couldn't come up with another answer before One brought his staff down on the ground, something had did quite frequently when he was about to erupt in a fit of rage.

"You have been ignoring me!" One accused in said fit as the staff made a loud noise when coming into contact with the wooden floor. Everyone in the room other than One, being Eight, Five, and Nine, jumped from the noise and voice. The mere sound of the volume raising made it seem like everything else was eerily quiet. Not that Nine really paid attention to Eight or Five right at this second, his optics were locked on the fuming One and he could swear those slanted optics were turning redder than his cape. "Can you not pay attention for a single minute? Is your attention span really that small! I cannot understand why you test me Nine, just-!" Then it happened, right after that, in a flash.

It was so quick that it didn't seem real. One started down the few steps and was not paying a bit of attention as he took the first step down. He stumbled on it and his slanted optics looked absolutely shocked as he fell forward, down the stairs, and right into Nine. There was a heavy pressure on the younger as all of One's weight fell right onto him, zipper against buckle, radiating warmth, and then something that he was shocked to have occur. Their mouth touched each other and Nine gasped to feel an odd tingling forming in his lips. One's slanted optics were no longer slanted, being much too wide and in shock to be, and he had gone absolutely as stiff as though he turned to stone on contact.

This was because even though Nine knew nothing of what this action was; One did. Still they didn't move for at least six or seven more seconds until Nine noticed something beginning to occur. One's optics slid shut and his mouth slowly moved against Nine's to purposely massage the other's warm lips. Then the leader immediately moved back to separate their lips from each other. A look of absolute terror passed him yet Nine found that he wished for the mouth to be returned on his own. He felt somewhat safe and incredibly warm located underneath his once fuming leader. Then it was all gone as One climbed to his feet and made a line towards his room where he disappeared inside. Even once he was gone, Nine ended up still lying on the floor just staring at the ceiling.

That had been absolutely _amazing._

Five looked down at him, "Are you alright?" He asked as he began to help him up, receiving a short nod for an answer, "Yeah, I'm fine." Still, the second Five turned away, Nine was smiling like crazy. It had been so different, warm, and he couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. In fact, that moment actually stuck in Nine's mind for three whole hours; three whole hours where he couldn't think of anything else. It had been so perfect that it made him still smile even as he was stretched out on his bed. He decided after a while that he wouldn't be able to go on without knowing what that was, why it felt so right, so he played with the idea of going to actually ask One.

Once he got up the courage, Nine decided to go through with it and ask One as it wasn't going away anytime soon. He exited his room and headed back to the throne room only to realize only Eight was there. The throne was completely empty and even the staff was left on the floor from after it was dropped. He lifted the staff in confusion and decided to question this, "Where's One?" Eight stared at him as though he was just as confused before answering, "His room." Nine nodded and quickly headed into the leader's bedroom to see if he could get the answers he so desperately wanted. As he pushed through the curtain he realized that it was quite dark inside the room, but still could see the leader.

One was sitting on his bed facing the opposite direction with his head dropped in his hands. It was strange how he didn't move at all and Nine wondered how long he had been in that position, "One?" The leader looked at him in alarm and something else lingered in his optics, this other look that made Nine feel weird, and it was like immediately One went into a daze staring at Nine. He shook it off and glared, "What do you want?" Nine rested the staff against the wall before stepping closer, "About earlier… What happened…" One stood and stepped farther way from him, not looking over, "_Nothing _happened." That wasn't true, it couldn't be; something went on between them when their mouths touched.

Nine insisted further, "No, something _did _happen. Something I don't really understand. What does it mean when two people put their mouths together?" This received no answer of any kind. "One, something happened!" Nine cried out, "I don't know what, but it was something! If it wasn't then why are you hiding in here and why do I feel like… Feel like it was something?" Nine didn't admit exactly how good it felt or how much he enjoyed it. If he did he would probably be going on longer than one of the leader's rather lengthy lectures. There was no answer, still, and finally the younger decided to give up and started to leave the room. He exhaled gently as he pushed the curtain open.

"It is a showing of affection." One's voice suddenly answered out of nowhere, "It is a showing of affection and we accidentally went through with it. Kissing, pressing your mouths together, we did it because I am a true fool. More foolish than you and anyone else all combined into a single form." Nine wasn't offended because he was too wrapped in the fact that he knew what they did. They had kissed, an act of affection, they had shown each other a form of the confusing emotion he knew was called 'love'. "So we kissed…" He spoke up with a fluttering in his chest that soon settled down as realization took over, "But it was an accident, so it wasn't a kiss." He wanted to; if he had to, drag One out of this mood he was in.

It was saddening to think that an act of love would cause One this much pain. It actually gave the opposite effect than the kiss itself being that it caused a bit of hurt to course through him. Nine sat down on the bed by him, "It wasn't a kiss at all. Our mouths just accidently hit each other, that's it." This didn't help as One's optics flashed on him in a mixture of frustration and what seemed to be a tad of panic. "When I fell on you of course it wasn't a kiss!" One snapped, "It wasn't a kiss at all! It _was _an accident! And it should have stayed an accident! But it progressed into more!" That certainly was panic in his voice as Nine realized what he meant, feeling the flutters return with vengeance when he remembered how One had reacted during the event.

This proved that it had to mean _something_. "It is okay, One." One spun towards him, "It is not 'okay'! This is a disaster!" Nine looked down to his feet in a shy Five-like manner, "I don't think it was that bad… I liked it…" He knew what he was saying and yet he couldn't look up to face the leader. Hearing the younger's words, One paused before standing in front of him, waiting for Nine to look up, "What do you mean; you liked it?" he asked with this heavy tone in his voice. Heavy with what? Nine guessed anger and watched the floor beneath him; moving his feet a bit to give him something to watch, "I liked it… I liked being beneath you, I liked you and I being so close, I liked our lips being together… Since it's a showing of… I guess I… think I…"

Finally Nine got the nerve to answer and said the words as quickly as he could get them out, "I love you." That was when it was as though all the noise was sucked from the room. That eerie silence that usually followed a lecture of yelling took over. No breathing, no moving, just utter silence. The Stitchpunk began to mentally berate himself for saying something that would obviously cause One to hate him so much more. He was simply rubbing salt into One's wounded pride and wished he would have never left his room. He now heard One moving and felt his hand under his chin, slowly lifting his face, and he was abruptly surprised at how close One had managed to get to him.

Then One came even closer and their lips brushed together. Nine couldn't stop the trembling that took over and he was starting to recognize the mystery tone lingering in One's voice, the heaviness, as something that had to do with affection and the need for it. Then their lips were together fully and the leader's stroked the younger's just like they had before. Except it lasted longer, much longer, and Nine was being gently pushed back onto the bed where he was quickly pinned onto the soft blankets. It was still surprisingly gentle for One; Nine found himself feeling the warmth and flutters all through his frame. When One pulled back, Nine's mouth tried to follow, but was unable to get their lips to meet again and dropped back onto the bed.

"Nine," One started, "Be honest with me; Did you mean what you said?" He wanted an answer and Nine was quick to give one, "Yes. I did. I love you." He never thought he'd say those words, but they felt so good when he said them, so much that he wanted to say it repeatedly. He felt One lean down and whisper into his audio receptor, "There is no doubt in my mind after what happened earlier. I hid in here, trying to deny it, but I am starting to believe I have no choice in the matter. I love you too, Nine." The sudden explosion of joy inside caused Nine to want to do backflips across the room, even though it would be quite odd if he did this. Their lips were again together and Nine knew he wanted nothing more but to stay like this.

And for the rest of the night Nine remained under One.

_**End**_

* * *

**Mable: Well, there it is! There's something fulfilling about making Stitchpunks kiss. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
